Lemonade in Summer
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Saat berlibur di dekat pantai Busan bersama sahabatnya Sehun, Jongin bertemu seorang namja bermata belo yang membuat kupu-kupu di perutnya bergejolak. Namun pendekatannya terhadap namja misterius itu tak semudah yang ia harapkan. A KaiSoo ff with HunHan and brothership!KaiHun.


Title : Lemonade in Summer

Author : Phoenix Channie

Cast : KaiSoo(main), HunHan

Rate : **T** atau **M** ya?

Genre : Romance, humor, & Friendship.

Summary : Saat berlibur di dekat pantai Busan bersama sahabatnya Sehun, Jongin bertemu seorang namja bermata belo yang membuat kupu-kupu di perutnya bergejolak. Namun pendekatannya terhadap namja misterius itu tak semudah yang ia harapkan. A KaiSoo ff with HunHan and brothership!KaiHun.

Length : 1shot

Disclaimer : KaiSoo are not mine, but the story is fully mine! the pic's credit to the owner.

Warning : YAOI or Boys Love, **TYPOS**.

Note : Anyeonghasseyeo, Phoenix kembali dengan ff KaiSoo! :) FF ini terinspirasi dari foto diatas! :D

**IT'S YAOI! [MALE X MALE]**

**IF U DON'T LIKE YAOI OR HATE ME, DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH PLEASE~**

**Happy Reading^^~**

**Lemonade in Summer**

**©Phoenix Channie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Padahal ia hanya melihat sosok bertubuh mungil dengan kaki yang pendek, paha yang berisi dengan sempurna, pantat bulat berisi yang menggairahkan, pinggang langsing dan kecil; mata bulat besar dan bibir penuh berisi yang seksi. Disaat pertama kali ia memandang makhluk mungil dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya itu, Jongin merasakan gejolak luar biasa pada perutnya. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap mereka, dan terbang tak tentu arah. Dan dengan tak tahu malunya, Jongin 'terbangun' saat itu juga.

Waktu itu musim panas, Jongin tengah berlibur di rumah neneknya di Busan, tepat di tepi pantai. Ia mengajak sahabatnya Oh Sehun untuk berlibur bersamanya. Mengingat Sehun adalah sahabatnya yang terlalu memilih-milih dalam berteman, hingga bisa dikatakan Jongin adalah satu-satunya sahabat dan temannya. Lagipula dengan tatapan tak bersahabat seperti itu, siapa yang ingin mendekat? Karena sifatnya seperti itulah, namja blonde itu tidak memiliki teman lain untuk diajak menghabiskan waktu bersama selama liburan musim panas. Lagipula Jongin tidak keberatan mengajaknya, mengingat Sehun adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya bicara saat pindah ke Seoul dan belajar di Seoul Art Performing High School. Well kurang lebih begitu, walaupun ucapan namja berwajah stoic itu tergolong tidak sopan.

'Kulitmu terlalu gelap.' Entah bagaimana, sindiran atau hinaan(?) dari Sehun malah membuat Jongin merasa diterima dan ingin berteman dengan teman sebangkunya itu.

'Kulitmu terlalu pucat.' Balasnya yang membuat Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di sudut bibirnya. Hal itu membuat para siswa di dalam kelas mereka menahan nafas dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya; mereka melihat seorang Poker Face Oh Sehun tersenyum. Bahkan memulai pembicaraan tanpa perlu diajak. Sejak itu, mereka menjadi akrab secara perlahan, hingga menjadi sahabat akrab seperti sekarang.

"Sehun aku bersumpah, kau berdandan lebih lama dari seorang yeoja! Ayolah, aku sudah tak sabar untuk berenang!" Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar rengekan Jongin yang memasang pout dibibirnya sembari melonjak-lonjak tak sabaran.

"Kau yang bertingkah seperti yeoja yang tak sabaran dengan kencan pertamanya, Jongin. Dan kau tahu kulitku mudah memerah terkena matahari." Ujar Sehun mengusap sun block di lengan kanannya. Yah Jongin tak bisa membantah Sehun untuk masalah itu. Namja Oh itu memang memiliki kulit yang sangat sensitif. Bisa dikatakan ia alergi terhadap segala hal.

"Hey nan yeoja ahniya!" protesnya memukul lengan kurus itu, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan juluran lidah dari sang pemilik.

"Dan ini bukan kencan pertama kita, ini yang ke ratusan Sehunna~" Goda Jongin menaik-turunkan kedua alis matanya. Sehun mendengus mendengarnya, namun ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk senyuman simpul.

"Baiklah bocah hitam, sekarang bantu 'teman kencanmu' ini mengoleskan sun block di punggung." Ujarnya menyodorkan botol berukuran sedang itu ke wajah Jongin. Namja berkulit lebih gelap itu meringis karena botol itu menekan hidungnya lumayan keras.

"Berbalik!" Perintahnya yang diindahkan Sehun. Ia menuangkan sedikit cairan kental itu ke tangannya, kemudian mengoleskannya ke punggung Sehun secara asal.

"Sudah! Kajja, let's go to the beach!" Serunya dengan bahasa inggris seadanya. Jongin menyeret paksa Sehun yang protes dan mendumel tentang bagaimana punggungnya masih akan terbakar matahari, dan dompetnya masih tertinggal di kamar. Tapi Jongin hanya mengibaskan tangan di wajahnya, mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan bertanggungjawab nanti untuk punggung dan uangnnya. Sehun akhirnya pasrah dan mengancam akan mencekik Jongin, jika kulitnya benar-benar terbakar.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Hunna. Kau terlalu mencintaiku untuk melakukan hal itu~" Sehun lagi-lagi mendengus dibuatnya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Ggamjong. Aku lebih mencintai Bubble Tea dibanding kau."

"Yak, apa minuman itu membopongmu ke UKS ketika kau tak sengaja memakan ramyeon yang ternyata menggunakan bumbu udang?" Dalam hatinya, Sehun ingin sekali berterimakasih dan mungkin memeluk Jongin. Tapi karena gengsinya, hal itu tidak akan pernah ia lakukan. Lagipula, ia senang menggoda Jongin dan membuatnya kesal.

"Ahni, tapi setidaknya Bubble Tea tidak punya bibir. Kalau punya, pasti tidak akan secerewet dan setebal bibirmu. Jadi aku lebih mencintai bubble tea-ku dari pada kau, Ggamjong." Ujarnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang mengejarnya dengan telinga dan hidung yang telah mengeluarkan asap.

"Chakaman Oh Thehun!" Teriak Jongin, mempercepat kakinya guna mengincar Sehun yang berlari dengan smirk di wajahnya.

###

Hohoho jadi ini ceritanya sejenis forward(kayak di AFF) atau teaser dari ff yang Phoenix bahas ama Kareka Deliyanka sebelumnya. Ini bakalan jadi oneshot. Dan don't worry readersnim, KaiHun sebatas sahabat yang saling menggoda dan bercanda satu sama lain. Or maybe more~ :D Bagaimana pendapat readers tentang ff ini?


End file.
